


He Is My Sunshine

by Knight_of_Cybertron



Series: Saphael's Journey [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Simon Lewis, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Raphael Santiago, Dorks in Love, Fix-It, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Simon attracts danger, no betrayal, vampires in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Cybertron/pseuds/Knight_of_Cybertron





	He Is My Sunshine

"Do you love me," he asked. If he had asked anything else, then I would have kept walking. But, that one question freezes me in place. 

"Simon, it's not that easy." "Like hell it isn't! You've been avoiding me for three weeks, and yet you still throw yourself in front of every danger that comes even close to me! You could have been killed tonight! Then what?! What are we suppose to do if you die," there is a long pause where I think that he might have finished, but then he whispers the one thing that breaks my dead heart.

"What am I suppose to do if you die," and I can hear the waiver of his voice that tells me that he is trying to not cry. "Damnit! Look, I'm trying to say something, but its so damn hard." "Simon, please.....just don't," I sigh and fight the urge to turn around. I know that if I see him broken and crying, that I'll cry too.

"Turn around, please, Raphael." 

"I can't."

"Then close your eyes."

I take an unnessasary breath and close my eyes, before I feel his hands on my shoulders. Slowly, those hands slide up my neck and curve over my jaw before they slide behind my head and I feel his fingers curl into my hair. A shiver runs through me and I can't help but lean forward until my forehead meets his.

"I love you, Raphael. I never thought that after everything that has happened between us, that I could love you, but I do. I love you more than I have ever loved anything," He whispers and I can't take it anymore and grab his hips, pulling his lips to mine.

Its just a press of our lips, but it has to be the most beautiful thing that I've ever felt in my long life. "I love you, too, Simon," I whisper against his lips and the kiss breaks from the smile that spreads across his face. 

Never have I ever seen someone so beautiful. Like sunlight. 

Simon Lewis is my sun.

I open my eyes to look into his warm brown eyes and I feel a smile creep across my lips, too. "Dios, how can you be so cute," I whisper, pulling a laugh from him.

All of a sudden, I notice bloody tears escaping from his eyes. "Carino, what's wrong," I ask, worried that I did something wrong. I reach up to cup his cheeks and wipe away the tears.

"I'm just so happy. I don't think that I've ever been this happy before," he half laughs half sobs. I feel my chest swell with a warmth for this unrealisticly adorable being. "Dios mio, you're too damn adorable," I smile and pull him into another kiss. I feel his arms tighten around my neck as I wrap my arms around his waist.

I feel his fingernails scarping against my scalp, dragging a growl from deep in my throat. I pull his bottom lip into my mouth and scrape my teeth over it, causing his to gasp. I take advantage and slide my tongue into his mouth. Slowly, I run my tongue over his fangs, before I lightly bite down on his lip and lick the blood from the small wound.  
All too soon, he pulls back from the kiss. 

"Simon," I ask, worried that I might have hurt him more than I meant to. "I'm fine. Its just that I've never …"

Its then that I realize what he means.

"Too fast?"

"Just a little.... I just don't think that I'm ready for that yet," he mumbles while staring down at his feet.

I reach up and make him meet my eyes. "I understand. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I woun't go any farther than you want to. I swear," I say before kissing him slowly and then releasing my hold on him. 

I reach for his hand and pull him in the direction of the my room.

"I believe that a movie marathon would count as a nice first date. What do you think," I smile at the way his eyes seem to shine and the way he frantically nods his head.


End file.
